Saving a Unicorn
by Nando's-in-the-TARDIS
Summary: Meg has a dream where Cas tells her that he has been taken by Crowley. But, when she wakes up she finds that the horrid dream has become a reality and now she must find Cas and she recruits the Winchesters to help her. Set in the "Hair Dye" universe. If you haven't read "Hair Dye" or "Rearrangements" you should read those first because it'll make everything easier to understand.
1. Chapter 1

"_Meg, something…bad has happened," _Castiel's voice said_, "All I can tell you right now is that Crowley found us. I mean, me. And he knows that we, I mean, I have the tablet. He has me now; I don't think that he knows that you're alive. I'm trying to keep you safe, I am; but sooner or later he might figure it out. You know where I hid the tablet, find it and go. I don't know where I am. I- I don't know when I'll be able to see you again. Please, Meg stay safe. I- I need you to stay safe. I…"_

"Castiel," Meg shouted, jolting awake. She turned to the empty space next to her, no Cas. She got up and immediately started pulling on her clothes. She grabbed her cellphone and called him. She heard a small buzzing noise on the bedside table on his side of the bed, his phone. She grabbed it and pocketed it.

She ran to the couch to grab her bag and noticed something, the only thing that could send her into a true panic, his trench coat. She snatched it and ran from the motel room. "Cas, where are you," she shouted in the parking lot, hoping that he would somehow hear her.

Meg ran to a car, a convertible, and hopped in to begin hotwiring it. It only took her a couple of minutes until she finally heard the car start. She threw Castiel's coat onto the passenger seat and placed the duffle bag on top of it to hold it into place. Then she floored the accelerator.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Meg arrived at an abandoned farmhouse. She left the car running and ran into the farmhouse. Meg ran into the hayloft and cleared away the hay that was on the floor. She grabbed the crowbar that Cas had thrown to the side just a week ago when they had gotten there and started lifting the wooden floorboards of the hayloft.

After lifting seven or eight of the floorboards, she grabbed the shovel that she had used to dig a hole in the dirt the week before. She began digging. And while she dug, she thought. She thought about how right before she had gone to sleep Cas had been holding her in his arms, lying in the afterglow. They had just been talking; well more like Cas had been talking as Meg enjoyed listening to his voice reverberate under her head as she lay on his chest. It lulled her to sleep. Two months. Sure, they had been on the run. But, they had probably the most amazing two months of Meg's existence. It was stupid of Meg to think that they wouldn't be caught, at least not so early in the game.

Meg was snapped out of her thoughts when she finally hit something that wasn't the rocky dirt mixture of the ground beneath her. She bent down and saw that it was the bag that Cas had been hiding the tablet in. She opened it just to make sure that the tablet was still there; it was. She ran out of the farmhouse and into the still running convertible and backed out of the property, only leaving behind a black cloud of dirt.

* * *

Meg sat in a bar a few towns over. The place looked like a local hangout, more like a family owned place than the biker bars that she would frequent. People were yelling drunkenly, singing along to some old song that they knew back from when they were growing up, or flirting. No one was aware that Meg's very world was falling apart. The only person that she cared about besides herself had been taken from her. A man probably in his late-40's came up to her and slurred, "Hey sweetie, what you doin' here all by your lonesome?"

"Go away," Meg said without even turning to glance at him.

"Oh come on, sugar. Won't you even say hi," the man asked as if he was having the time of his life.

Meg turned to him and blinked showing him her black eyes, "Hi," she said sweetly.

The man stumbled away in shock. And Meg muttered to herself, "That's right walk away."

"Well, Meg that was cruel," a Spanish accented voice said behind her. She turned and saw a pretty Latina woman who seemed to be in her late-thirties with slowly greying hair and fine lines near her lips and eyes.

"Glad you could make it over here so quickly, Liza," Meg said.

"You know me," Liza said flashing black eyes at her, "Never late for a meeting."

"Good, sit."

"What did you need, Meg? I don't have time for screwing around."

"Did you and Elliot shoot your mouths off to Crowley?"

"No. We would never."

"See, think very carefully before you lie to me because I am not in a good mood. _Did you tell Crowley that I am alive?"_

"Meg, you foolish girl, that would require Elliot and myself outing ourselves on helping you. We covered our tracks even better than you did. Why? Does he know that you're alive?"

Meg silently cursed herself, but then spoke, "I don't think he does."

"Then what's the fuss about?"

"Crowley took something. Something that belongs to me," Meg said, "And I need to know where he is."

"Well, I don't know where he is. I try to steer clear of _that._"

"Tell me if you hear anything about where he is," Meg said standing up as she put her leather jacket on.

Liza gave a cruel laugh, "I don't owe you anything anymore, Meg. I payed that debt off when I helped you fake your death from the _King of Hell_."

"No, you'll tell me. Because if I find out that you or Elliot told someone, doesn't have to be Crowley, but someone; I will put you under the knife myself, do you understand me?"

Liza gave a small growl and that was how Meg knew that she was going to get whereabouts whenever she Liza cam across them.

"Good," Meg said throwing a couple of bills onto the bar counter. She walked out the door and hopped into a tuck that she had traded out for the convertible.

She opened the truck's console and checked for the bag that contained the tablet. Still there. She grabbed Castiel's coat and buried her face in it. The coat smelled of Cas, a bit like clean linen and honey. "Dammit, Clarence where are you," she mumbled into the coat.

Meg rose from the coat after giving herself her allowed moment and grabbed Castiel's cellphone. "Don't do it, Meg," she warned herself. But, Meg was too stubborn to listen to herself and she dialed the last name on the list of three contacts he had on his phone.

After the second ring the person picked up, "Cas, where the hell have you been? It's been two months man. Where the hell are you?"

"It's not Cas, moose. It's Meg. I, uh, need your help."

* * *

_Tada! What do you guys think so far! Thanks to _**decemberdove** _to being a savior and coming up with the idea. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Meg had been driving all night. She was supposed to meet the Winchesters in some backwater town in Florida. She was tired and irritable. If Cas had been there she would have a small smile on her face, probably teasing him about some pop culture reference that he didn't understand. God, she missed him.

The Winchesters of course freaked out when she called. She didn't tell them much. She just said that she needed their help and that it was about Cas. She heard Dean throwing a hissy on the other end while she was talking to Sam. It was the reason she called the Moose and not him.

It's not like Meg wanted the Winchesters to help her. They don't trust, never give her a chance, hell, Sam didn't even look for her when Crowley took her. She was garbage to them. But Castiel wasn't.

Sure, he put them through a load of crap too. But in the end, Cas was another Winchester. Another one of those idiots who go around trying to save everyone they love while making an even bigger mess than they can clean up.

Meg sure as hell didn't want their help, but she needed it.

* * *

After Meg checked into the motel she texted Sam her room number and waited for his reply. Meg grabbed a log that she started carrying around that held the addresses of places that she hid the Tablet and wrote down the address of the latest place, a boathouse just outside of town that she passed on her way in.

Her clothes were all wet from hiding the Tablet so she decided to change out of them. She grabbed a green shirt and a pair of jeans and moved to the bathroom, in case the Winchesters decided that they didn't feel like knocking.

When she took off her jacket she noticed a bite mark on her collarbone and laughed aloud. Meg could still remember how worried Cas had been when he noticed that he had bit her as they were lying in bed. She reached up to touch it and closed her eyes.

"_Why are you brooding," Meg asked poking Cas in the ribs as they walked to their room._

"_I'm not brooding, I'm thinking," Castiel replied tersely. _

"_Something's bothering you, you have that face."_

"_What face? This is my face."_

_She looked over at the Angel next to her. His demeanor was stoic, his hands were in his trench coat pockets and his eyes were looking at anything that wasn't her, which was never the case. He was definitely pissed._

_Something suddenly dawned on Meg, "Clarence, you can't be serious?"_

"_About what," Castiel replied_

"_Are y- are you jealous of that guy who checked us in," Meg asked trying to control the laughter that was building up inside of her._

"_Why would I be jealous of him," Cas said still looking straight ahead._

"_Uh, what was it that he said again, 'If it gets to boring over there don't be afraid to pass by'. Am I right," Meg asked trying to ruffle him up._

"_You think it's funny?"_

"_I think it's hilarious. You're a celestial being, for Christ's sake. And you're jealous of the motel check in guy?"_

_He turned to her and raised his eyebrows as they stopped at their door, "Is that a problem?"_

_Meg smiled at him and walked closer to him, pressing him against the door, "There's nothing to be jealous of, Clarence. It's just you and me."_

_Cas opened the door behind him and they stumbled in with Cas kicking the door behind him and pressing Meg up against it as he kissing her senseless. _

_He moved to her neck and Meg teased shakily, "You know, you're really hot when you get jealous. It should happen more often."_

_He bit her collarbone in response and Meg gave a loud moan, "Okay, bed."_

That was probably one of Meg's favorite memories. She used to have some that included her time training under Alistair or helping Lucifer. But those memories were immensely dull compared to the time with Cas.

Meg pulled on the green shirt and took off her wet jeans, pulling on the dry pair. She hung her leather jacket in on a hanger in the bathroom closet and walked out of the bathroom to find the Winchester's sitting on the bed.

"I knew you bastards wouldn't knock," Meg said with an eye roll.

Dean ignored her, "Start talking."

_A/N: I know that this is short, I typed it before rehearsal and I'm just posting it now. But, being myself I always provide something kind of crappy before coming out with something pretty good. So stick around!_


End file.
